Record of Riot Force Six : Wary Survivor
by DarkRanger12
Summary: In the wake of Tirol's surrender, the Unity government was decentralized and UN SPACY was reformed. A decade later, a pair of foreign bodies crash land on Gaia, a Unity Government backed colony prompting the colonial leaders to anticipate another alien invasion, the Gaia Defense Defense Project was drafted and new forms of humanoid mobile weaponry are produced.


**2109AD**

In the wake of Tirol's surrender, the Unity Government was decentralized and its military arm, UN SPACY was reformed into the New UN SPACY. The decentralization of the Unity Government allowed its colonies and colonial fleets more self rule, and self protection. However, Rogue Zentradi fleets and Remnant Triolian Supervision Army fleets still roam the galaxy. Because of this, UN SPACY's fleets still patrol the galaxy to counter such threats to the human sphere.

A decade later, a pair of foreign bodies crash-land on Gaia, a Unity Government backed colony, prompting the local government and UN SPACY to anticipate another alien Gaia Defense Defense Project is drafted and new forms of humanoid mobile weaponry are produced. UN SPACY takes interest in these developments and makes advances on its own variable fighter projects.

**09:30 GST April 2nd 2117AD **

**Over North Liberion, Gaia, Pandora System**

A carrier battle-group cruised slowly over the continent, keeping watch for any attack brought upon the planet by Rogue Zentradi, Tirolian Supervision Army Remnants and other alien factions. While the L5 campaign was merely three months ago, UN SPACY and the Gaia Federation Forces were still on alert for any activity. Within the flagship of the battle-group, a young commander sipped her tea while her officers kept watch.

A chime rang out and and a new contact appeared to on the radar operators holographic globe. The radar operator turned and looked at the young commander. "New contacts twenty in all. All are displaying friendly IFFs, ma'am."

"What is their designation," The young commander wondered thoughtfully after sipping her tea.

"The 501st combined squadron from Earl," The radar operator reported then looked curiously. "Sky's kind of busy at the moment though. What shall we do, ma'am."

'They're here,' The young commander smiled inwardly then turned to the tall woman standing at the tactical station. "Have them on hold for a bit and let the current wave of fighters land After that they have priority, okay?"

"Understood, ma'am," The radar operator nodded then spoke into her headset.

The commander then turned her attention back to the scene ahead of her. A pair of stealth cruisers sailed just in front of the battle carrier, protected by a dozen needle nosed organic looking stealth frigates. A squadron of Armored modules were gathered around each stealth frigate, brandishing new weapons. The young commander smiled, knowing full well that the micronized zentradi pilots were definitely eager to try out these mobile weapons. "Mamiya, tell the deck hands to get ready. They're going to be busy."

"Yes ma'am!" The dark haired tactical officer nodded and grabbed her mic and started to issue commands as she gazed at the flat screen in front of her.

Record of Riot Force Six - Wary Survivor

Written by Darkranger12 and Shanejayell

Zettou ame no habakiri Nana Mizuki Symphogear

Chapter 1 : Arrival

**10:30 GST Unbei's Ready room**

"Welcome to the Unbei," The young UN SPACY commander addressed a pair of pilots and their red-haired commanding officer "My name is Kuki Meino; the commander of this battle carrier. Thank you for coming on short notice, Lt Colonel Wilcke."

"Thank you, its good seeing you again," Minna Wilcke nodded then gestured to one of the pilots standing next to her. "You remember Mio Sakamoto right?"

"Of course! Its good seeing you again Major!" Kuki smiled then gestured to a woman wearing a white jacket, knee-length skirt and maroon turtleneck shirt. This is my XO Mamiya. If you have any problems aboard this ship please speak to her, alright."

"Will do! good to see you too!" Mio nodded then gestured to the copper skinned woman. "Cookie...I'd like you to meet a friend of ours, Major Ageni. She's an ace pilot as well as an instructor."

"Its a pleasure commander..." Dustine nodded to Kuki.

"Like wise," Kuki smiled, checked her notes then looked at the pilots. "Your from the Elysian system right? So what brings you here to Gaia?"

"Field training of equipment and our officers," Dustine Ageni answered her question crisply then passed over a data pad. "Here is our authorization from our supervising officer, ma'am."

"Thank you," Kuki took it as she continued, "I was wondering why you were doing a training mission here."

"Headmistress Kruger wanted to see if they're capable doing missions on another planet," Lt Colonel Wilcke noted.

"And we wanted to test how they do away from their usual supply train," Dustine noted. "We'll have them role play they are at the edge of enemy territory with no more supplies."

"That might work considering that we'll be facing DC remnants," Kuki hummed then handed them the data on their new targets. "You should find the data very useful. Please study it with care."

"So they're still actively contesting the Gaian Federation Forces and UN SPACY's control?" Dustine frowning thoughtfully after learning this new information. "Even after the L5 campaign?"

"Yes, unfortunately," Kuki sighed then shook her head. "They still believe in Bian Zoldark's ideals and feel that the Gaian Federation and UN SPACY isn't ready to handle the oncoming threats."

"They're probably contesting the unification of Gaia, too," Mio sighed.

"The same happened on earth as well," Dustine noted.

"Indeed," Minna and Mio nodded.

"Mmm," Kuki nodded thoughtfully looked at the data and then looked up at Dustine. "Your doing double duty as an instructor as well as a commanding officer of a special forces team, correct, Major?"

"Correct," Dustine nodded.

"Would you be willing to sortie alongside another special forces team when you're not practicing with your trainees?" Kuki asked thoughtfully after she perused her roster.

"I don't see why not?" Dustine shrugged.

"Good!" Kuki nodded then called up an image of a brown-haired officer plus her red browned haired and blonde haired subordinates. "You'll be working with Riot force Six, is that okay, Major, Lt Colonel?"

"Eh?" Dustine blinked at the images then looked at Kuki. "Are these images recent?"

"Yes?" Kuki tilted her head.

"Oh thank goodness," Dustine sighed then smiled in relief as she gazed at the images. "I was worried about them for a while."

"Indeed," Minna Wilcke hummed, noticing the look on Dustine's face then grinned back at Kuki. "I think this should be fine, Commander. Don't you agree, Major?"

"Yes!" Dustine smiled.

Moments later there was a knock on the door. Kuki checked her watch, smiled the others were right on time and smiled as she called out. "Come in, Lt Colonel Yagami."

Dustine smiled as Lt Colonel Hayate Yagami walked in. Hayate blinked, ahhed when she saw Dustine then grinned as her subbordinates, team leaders of Stars and Lightning walked in behind her. The pair blinked, looked on in shock for a moment then frowned as they folded their arms. "Hayate! Nanoha! Fate! How are you? I haven't heard from you!"

"Dustine, I..well, Fate and I were very hurt when you didn't contact us." Nanoha stated, pouting a bit. "So we emailed Erika about you and she said that you were on a retreat."

"But I sent at least a dozen..." Dustine blinked, trailed off when she was told this. "I wasn't on a retreat...I was working full time."

"You were working full time?" Nanoha blinked then frowned. "So that means..."

"Erika lied." Hayate noted flatly.

"Damn it." Dustine sighed then looked at her friends. "Sorry about this."

"Maybe you two should catch up," Minna mused seeing the look on Dustine's face then turned to Kuki. "Can we borrow a conference room, commander?"

"Certainly," Kuki agreed.

"What?" Fate asked Dustine, curious to see what had stunned her so much.

"I knew my sister was overprotective," Dustine sighed then looked at her friends. "But...I THINK she may have blocked my attempts to contact you."

"I see," Nanoha sighed then relaxed moving to embrace her friend gently. She frrowned as Dustine stiffened up a bit, then smiled as she relaxed in her arms. "Its good to see you again."

"You too," Dustine nodded.

"Can we go kick her ass?" Fate added after she gave Dustine a hug as well. "WE were WORRIED."

"I'd like to kick her ass too, but we've got our duties here," Dustine noted.

"Indeed," Nanoha nodded. "Besides, we can kick her ass later."

** **** twenty minutes later ******

"So how have you been?" Nanoha asked simply as they sat in a conference room. Minna and Hayate sat on their respective sides, watching the trio chat it out. "We've been concerned about you, you know?"

"Sucky, as you can guess," Dustine sighed then shrugged her shoulders. "I am SO not suited to be a company drone. All I really want to do is fly, really."

"Then we'll do what we can to hgelp," Fate agreed then asked her. "So what have you been doing all this time?"

"After I returned home, I got moved from position to position," Dustine shrugged then blushed. "Mostly security work and instructing new officers on various positions. Did you know we have an entire fleet of rescue teams ready to go at a moments notice?"

"Rescue teams, for hire?" Nanoha teased.

"Please," Dustine snorted then shook her head. "We're not THAT Mercenary."

"So you still have some fondness about your company?" Fate asked.

"Why shouldn't I?" Dustine shrugged. "I just don't like sitting at a desk. I'd rather be in the field then cooped up in an office."

"Isn't that the truth!" Minna smiled then explained when the others looked on. "She gripped alot when she had to take over my duties of the 501st acting commander."

"I AM kind of nervous about you having a private army." Hayate noted.

"Most mega corps do, sadly." Dustine sighed.

"Are you implying...?" Nanoha asked.

"I am NOT implying that we've been attacked by Black Mesa security forces, since they'd sue my ass if I did." Dustine rolled her eyes.

"Oh dear," Fate murmured as Nanoha frowned at than.

"Them, GENOM, Aperture... if we don't protect ourselves, they'll run right over us." Dustine shrugged. "...and we can't ask for military help since we can't really prove who sent their hired guns."

"Sounds like you've had it rough," Hayate noted.

"Indeed," Dustine nodded then sat back in her seat. "After that I was transfered to Earl. I was going to run the Earl office but was sent to a subsidiary after I accepted a teaching position at Garderobe academy."

"Full time?" Fate asked arching an eyebrow.

"Semi active duty," Dustine nodded then sighed. "I really wasn't ready yet."

"So, you have a position at a subsidiary of archangel, a position at Garderobe," Hayate noted then perused her data then smiled at Dustine. "...and your also assigned to a spec ops squadron? What gives?"

"...I hate paper work?" Dustine shrugged.

Nanoha and Fate shared a knowing look, then looked back at her. When she lost someone it usually hit her hard. Especially when they were younger than her. So she did what she could to keep her mind off of things.

"Listen Dustine, We know you're grieving over THEM and Isis," Nanoha began then sighed. "But are you faring any better than you were after the final battle? We could tell you were really stressed out back then."

"I'm a bit better, I'm talkative now, yet still can't sleep at times," Dustine noted then sighed. "I have knightmares about the Triol 3 incident a lot. Seeing those idols die right in front of me definitely did something to me."

"...are you seeing a therapist?" Nanoha asked. She sympathized with her, loosing those girls was tough especially when she treated most of them as her little sisters.

"Trying to...the last one was...a hugger." Dustine noted then sighed.

"I'll see who I can find," Hayate offered.

"Thanks," Dustine nodded then sighed. "Which reminds me, can I borrow Shari?"

"I suppose. Why?" Hayate shrugged

"I need someone to figure out what Erika did to my email account, and I don't trust anyonme local." Dustine frowned. "Could Shari look at my laptop and go from there."

"Will do," Hayae nodded

"The pair then gently hug her from both sides, causing the pilot to blush profusely. "Hey! Not in front of Hayate and Minna!"

"Sorry but you need it," Nanoha noted.

"Indeed," Fate nodded.

"Besides, I like the view," Hayate note with a smile on her face.

"HUsh, Lt. Colonel Yagami," MInna told her.

"Your no fun," Hayate pouted.

****** Later ******

"You wanted to see me?" Dustine asked shari then blinked at the tall machine that had a what appeared to be a sycthe in its hand. "Whoa."

"You like?" Shari asked as the turned to the mech in front of them. "We're calling it the Vanguard Armored Trooper. Part Valkyrie Battroid, part Personal trooper. We're using the Wildschwein as a model and slimmed it down a bit."

"Not bad," Dustine nodded. "Internal weapons?"

"Two leg mounted micro missile launchers and a pair of rapid fire converging beam cannons in its chest." Shari noted.

"Good call," Dustine looked it up and down a bit. "Standard gunpod?"

"Yeah, and it can be customized too."

"Nice," Dustine nodded.

"She did a REAL number on your systems, by the way."

"Who? Erika?" Dustine frowned.

"Yeah. Damn good hackers on her payroll." Shari sighed as she gazed at a slim laptop that was sitting next to her terminal. On her screen was a full page of hacked code on it.

"You KNOW I don't understand that." Dustine sighed.

"Sorry Dustine. Effectively she turned your system into a closed box and anything you sent out had to be approved by her." Shari noted then called up some emails and the code. "All of these messages to Nanoha and Fate were blocked by her. Additonally...these..."

Dustine blinked at the messages sent by Nanoha and Fate to her laptop. She frowned as she folded her arms. "They were bounced back?"

"Yeah. She couldn't crack the military incription or I bet she'd have read them." Shari noted.

Dustine sighed, slipped around to the side of the terminal and leaned against it. "I'm going to kill her."

Shari sighed, then nodded. "She also spoofed fake messages to Nanoha nd Fate, asking them to give you time."

"I am DEFINATELY gonna kill her." Dustine repeated

"Actually violence shouldn't be the answer," Shari shook her head then grinned. "I have something better in mind."

"Oh? What is it?" dustine asked.

"You'll see," Shari grinned.

****** Later that night ******

"Where are you taking me?" Dustine blinked as Hayate and she down the corridor. She gave the shorter woman a wary look. "This isn't the way to the officers club."

"I know, I've got something better in mind," Hayate smiled as she led her with her arm wrapped around Dustine's. A few officers walking away smirked and or grinned at hayate but she paid no mind. Dustine on the other hand gave them withering looks. Hayate noticed the look and admonished her. "Now now...that's not Friendly."

"Sorry," Dustine sighed and they stopped at a door with the name 'Unbei Hotspring/sauna' written on a plaque. "Hot spring? Hayate what is this?"

"Its a perfect way to relax," Hayate smiled then pushed her through the door and into a changing room. "Lets get changed shall we?"

"But why does a battlecarrier have a hotspring?" Dustine asked as Hayate led her to a locker.

"Its tradition, from what I hear," Hayate noted as she started to undress. "Ships called Unbei have ALWAYS has a sauna, since back in WW II."

"Ah," Dustine nodded then shrugged. She found it quite strange but whatever. She started to undress and looked at hayate. "Is it co op. Or is it woman's only, Hayate?"

"The unbei's got two spacious hot springs," Hayate smiled and nodded. "one for the women and one for the men. Why else did I lead you towards the woman's changing room, Dustine."

Dustine palmed her face then nodded as she grabbed a towel. "You're right of course."

"It's been quite a day for you...so don't worry about it," Hayate smiled and wrapped her arm around Dustine's. She led her towards the exit and continued to chat wit her. "You should just relax and talk to old and new friends."

"Thanks," Dustine nodded then looked at her. "You can stop hugging now, you know."

"Aww. You're all bouncy!" Hayate teased as they walked into spacious hotspring, complete with rocky outcroppings, small gazebos and huts to hang out in. Dustine was amused to see Mio, Minna and Trudie relaxing in one pool, Mio with her eyes shut relaxing, but decided to leve them in peace. She also watched Elia slip away with sanya to the sauna room. She also left the pair in peace knowing full well that they wanted to be alone. That and Elia was particularly protective of Sanya.

"Come on, Dustine," Hayate said as she lead the copper skinned woman over to a spot. "I booked a spot for us."

"Booked?" Dustine blinked.

"Well, the Unbei's bathouse is VERY popular." Hayate noted. She lead them over to a pool that had a covering and saw her old friends either sitting in a pool or lying on the rocks nearby. "Hello, everyone. She's here."

"Good evening!" Nanoha and Fate smiled happily as they snuggled together.

"Ageni!" Vita growled then ulped when signum gave her a look. She then glanced at Dustine. "Where have you been!?"

"Trying to communicate with you...but my sister had other plans," Dustine sighed and moved to sit next to Nanoha and Fate. T

"That BITCH," Vita growled. Having MET the elder Ageni, she instantly believed Dustine.

"Yeah, I'm not happy either," Dustine shook her head as she sat next to Nanoha. Nanoha reached out to give her friend a short and brief hug then sat back, happy that she was here. Dustine blushed at the hug then dangled her feet in the water.

Vita nodded glanced over at Minna and Mio then looked back at Dustine. "So how good are they?"

"Oh, pretty good." Dustine shrugged then noted thoughtfully. "They're probably as good as Nanoha, is, with them being veterans and all that."

"Really?" Vita looked skeptical

"IN their personalized gear, anyway," Dustine clarified. "If I put the four of them in generic mechs, who knows?"

"Sounds like a challenge," Vita noted.

"Don't start threatening them Vita," Hayate scolded as she sat next to the short redhead.

"Who's threatening? Heck, could be fun." Vita shrugged at her warning. Hayate rolled her eyes, hoping Vita really wouldn't start something.

"I sense a challenge occuring very soon," Dustine narrowed her eyes.

"What's your mission here anyway?" Signum asked carefully.

"Fielding test types and, later, field training with two groups," Dustine shrugged then nodded. "We're supposed to practice as if we're behind enemy lines."

"Hmmm," Hayate hummed then grinned wryly at her. "With the DC Remnants milling about that could give you lots of work."

"Please!" Dustine scoffed then joked. "I was HOPING for a quiet tour."

"In any case you should be plenty busy," Hayate nodded then gave her a motherly look. "Just be careful, okay? We don't want to loose you."

"Will do," Dustine nodded.

Hayate moved closer and added softly, "Get that help I suggested too."

"Will do," Dustine repeated

"Thanks," Hayate nodded and slipped back to oogle a cute server wearing a bikini. She turned to Nanoha and grinned. "Can we move in here?"

"Move into a hotspring bath?" Nanoha blinked then sighed. "I'm not so sure that's a good idea."

"But its so NICE!" Hayate grinned.

Dustine sighed then smiled, happy to know that Hayate hasn't changed since the last time she saw her.

**The next day..**

"Gods, I'm a prune." Dustine sighed as she slumped into the seat.

"But you're a well bathed and relaxed prune," Hayate smiled.

"Told ya you shouldn't haven't stayed in THAT long," Vita noted.

"Yeah, yeah," Dustine laughed as the rest walked in. Dustine nodded to Mio, Minna and Gertrud as they walked in then grinned knowingly as a blonde, a green haired woman and red-head followed them in.

"Ageni looks happy. She's plotting something." The blonde whispered to the others.

"You ALWAYS say that, Jura," Barnette sighed.

"And I'm usually right too!" Jura stated. Dustine bit back a laugh.

"Welcome to the briefing, lets begin," Hayate smiled then looked down the list.

"Okay, everyone knows why my teams are here, right?" Dustine asked curiously.

"So we can beat them up?" Vita asked.

"Close," Dustine conceded, "training."

"Is that all though?" Nanoha looked over at the other group. "From what I've heard, the 131st Lancers is a test team."

"We're testing out equipment yes," Dustine nodded then glanced at the girls sitting beside her.. "But quite a few are still training to become ace pilots."

"Some more that others," Jura teased as she looked at the girls.

"Be quite Jura," Barnette sighed.

"So you ARE doing double duty," Hayate noted.

"More or less?" Dustine shrugged.

"Hmmm," Hayate nodded then looked to Minna. "Does your team get along with the Lancers?"

"We're best friends!" Diita declared smiling at Trudie.

"We hate them," Trudie grumped.

"Hmmm," Hayate murmured then smiled. "I think it's a match."

"I think part of the problem is," Dustine said as she looked at the pilots of both the 131st lancers and the 501st Hammers "Us that the pilots keep trying to take over the combining process."

"Doesn't it HAVE to be done on Autopilot?" Hayate asked

"Tell THEM that," Dustine looked at the group students and veteran pilots.

"I'm just trying to improve my skills," Rei noted.

"Same," A redhead noted.

"Didn't YOU try to do it manually, ma'am?" Diita asked.

"We woulda managed it Trude hadn't swerved at the last moment." Dustine teased.

"HEY!" Trude yelped

"I think we CAN manage a manual link up eventually, but not yet" she added diplomatically.

"I see," Hayate nodded.

"All this talk about combining..." Vita hummed then asked her directly. "It isn't the Gephard System is it?"

"Yes," Dustine nodded and called up an image of a fighter and a fighter-bomber. The fighter was sleek and slender while the fighter-bomber looked like a beefed up manta ray. "The components of this combining system is the VF-12 Corsair IV and the VB-12 Devil Ray."

"Oooh, I likey," Vita noted then grinned when the images of the fighters battroid mode appeared. The fighter's battroid was slender armed with a gunpod. The fighter bomber looked like it had thick armor and was taller than the battroid. "Not bad, fighter looks a little too sleek. I like the bomber better."

"What's it's combined form?" Nanoha asked then hummed thoughtfully when a heavily armored unit appeared. It had powerful legs a heavily armor plated torso and powerful looking arms. A pair of emitters were on either side of the chest central chest piece and a trio of micro missile launchers were in its lower legs. Last, but not least it was holding a heavy-looking gunpod in its hands posing menacingly. "Not bad."

"I like it even better." Vita grinned then looked at Hayate. "Can we use them too?"

"Be thankful you have a heavily armored charge suit," Hayate reminded her.

"Aww." Vita pouted.

"Besides, who would you combine with?" Hayate smiled.

"Well, yeah." Vita shrugged.

"It seems as though that you'd reduce your squad to at least four units, if you combine," Nanoha noted smiling sweetly.

"True," Minna nodded then looked at the squad. "But there ARE benefits to combining. More power, better armor and weapons. With such capabilities were hoping this team can take out our targets efficiently."

"And you get the cool weapons," Vita sulked as she gazed at a large rocket hammer.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll get that hammer to work with uncombined mecha eventually," Hayate noted then glanced at Minna. "Are you employing the same machines too, Lt Colonel?"

"Indeed once we get the bugs out." Minna nodded.

"I think it'll work out eventually," Dustine noted then sighed. "We do have some issues that we have to consider."

"I saw the report," Hayate agreed. There were still a lot of mall things that needed to be fixed before the system was fully combat ready "See to it that you get it done before the trial is over, all right?"

"Could Shari help with the small problems," Dustine asked.

"I COULD loan her over. You'd owe me one." Hayate nodded.

"Oh? And what payment would you ask?" Dustine asked.

"Decisions, decisions..." Hayate mock pondered. "Skinship!"

"HELL NO." Dustine frowned at her.

"AWWW..." Hayated pouted.

EOF


End file.
